


The Imprint of You

by AnnaTheHank



Series: CrowGabe [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Concerts, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Date Night, Fluff, M/M, date, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Gabriel has to get used to the fact that Crowley is a demon now. So they go out on a date to bond.
Relationships: Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: CrowGabe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550014
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	The Imprint of You

**Author's Note:**

> This had a much more dramatic ending before but this is funnier to me so this version stays!!!  
> Shout out to my friends who listen to me ramble about this and entertain the idea

Crowley never liked being alone. He didn’t know what it was about him that made being alone so insufferable, but it was there, true enough. Whenever he did find himself alone (such as when Aziraphale was out book shopping) he usually just slept. A lot easier than entertaining himself. And his lack at being able to be alone had only grown the more time he spent with people. Well, the more time he spent with Aziraphale and Gabriel.

He had been curled up in bed for all of five minutes when he felt a presence in the room. Aziraphale always had the sense of mind to use the door, even knocking when he felt it appropriate. Gabriel tended to just pop in. 

Crowley felt the bed dip behind him and then the weight of Gabriel was on him, nose pressing into his cheek, body crawling on top of Crowley’s side.

“What are you doing?” Crowley asked, shifting his shoulder to try and roll Gabriel off him.

“Aziraphale said you liked this,” Gabriel said, his lips brushing against Crowley’s jaw as he pressed their faces together. 

“Like what?” Crowley asked. “Being smothered to death?”

“It had a fancy name,” Gabriel said. “Something like kissing but with bodies.”

Crowley really hoped his first guess was right because Aziraphale and Gabriel should certainly _not_ be talking about that kind of stuff. “Cuddling?”

“Yeah. That was it.”

“Alright. Hold on. Here.” Crowley turned onto his back, pushing at Gabriel with his hands and knees to turn him around and settle them properly, so that Gabriel’s head was just on Crowley’s shoulder, their chests pressed together as Gabriel laid on top of him. “There.”

Gabriel continued to shift, pulling himself up and over a bit so he could press their cheeks together. He hummed. “Why do you sleep so much?”

Crowley sighed softly under the weight and heat of Gabriel. Aziraphale was right, Crowley did like this. He didn’t like dumb questions, however. “I like it.” He wrapped a hand up in Gabriel’s hair, hoping to keep him quiet.

“But there’s so much more you could be doing with your time,” Gabriel said.

“I don’t want to be doing anything with my time. I like being lazy.”

“Sloth is a sin,” Gabriel recited.

“Yeah? Well I’m a fucking demon, what did you expect?”

Crowley regretted his response immediately. Gabriel deflated, letting his face fall away from Crowley’s. “Yes,” he said, his voice soft. “I suppose you are.”

Crowley groaned and wrapped his other arm around Gabriel. He pulled on his hair a bit, bringing their faces back together and he rubbed his other hand over Gabriel’s back. He didn’t know what to say. He had gotten better at saying things in general once he got his memories back, but he didn’t know what to do in this situation. 

Then Raphael came to him, speaking words of wisdom. “Look. I know you don’t like to think about it, but it’s the truth. I’m a demon now, Gabe. And you can’t deny that fact. All you can do is accept it and continue to love me.”

Gabriel snuggled closer, pressing his nose into Crowley’s cheek. (He had to admit that this version of kissing was much more fun as you could still breath and talk). “I do love you. I always love you.”

“Even as a demon?” Gabriel just hummed. “Say it. Say you love me as a demon.”

Gabriel lifted his head, pushing back against Crowley’s hand. “Do I have to?”

Crowley smoothed his fingers over Gabriel’s hair, looking into those deep, purple eyes. He nodded. “It’s true, isn’t it? You love me? Even though I’m a demon?”

“I love you,” Gabriel said. But he bit the inside of his cheek, not saying the other part. 

Crowley leaned his face forward, rubbing his nose softly against Gabriel’s. “C’mon, Romeo,” he whispered. “You can say it.”

Gabriel did not say it. He buried his face in Crowley’s neck and mumbled, “Don’t call me that.”

“S’matter?” Crowley asked, gently scratching at Gabriel’s scalp. “Don’t like it, Romeo?”

“I’m not some character in a play set in Italy.”

“Someone’s been going through Aziraphale’s reading list.” Crowley laughed, Gabriel shuffling about over him, as if he couldn't get comfortable. He kissed the top of Gabriel’s head, stilling him. “If you think about it, you kind of are like Romeo. Fell in love with the opposing family. Got a little overdramatic and tried to die when you lost it. Classic stuff, really.”

“I fell in love with an angel,” Gabriel grumbled. He sounded like he was getting properly upset now. Only problem was that Crowley really was a demon. In the past he may have stopped, would have taken mercy on his Gabe. But not anymore. 

“And you continue to love a demon,” he said. 

Gabriel grunted and pulled away from Crowley’s hold. Crowley crossed his arms and glared at him as he sat on the edge of the bed. He _knew_ that Gabriel loved him. It was obvious. And the last few weeks they had spent dating had been a lot less awkward than he expected. It had even been comfortable, like falling back into an old routine. But he knew that Gabriel was still living in the past. He was viewing Crowley not as he is, but as he was. As Raphael. And Crowley needed him to get past that. 

Crowley got to his knees and climbed over, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s broad shoulders. “Aziraphale’s gonna be out all day. Wanna go do something?” He kissed his cheek.

“Sure you wouldn’t rather just sleep all day?” Gabriel was actually pouting. 

Crowley laughed. “Don’t be like that.” Another kiss to the cheek. “That’s my job.”

-

Gabriel wanted to do something but he didn’t want to leave the cottage. He didn’t like it. One part because he still didn’t get a lot of human things, and another because he knew they were safe in the cottage. Heaven couldn’t see them. They would be left alone and Gabriel didn’t have to worry about all of the things he worried about. And he worried about a lot.

Of course he loved Crowley. And he does mean Crowley. Really, he’s the same person. Good at his job, caring about all the little things, doing his best for the people he loved. Being a demon didn’t change much. Except that it changed everything. 

Aziraphale was still technically an angel, which was the only hope that Gabriel had. Being with Crowley had not caused him to fall. But would God be so forgiving with him? He was an Archangel after all. He was supposed to be stronger than that. He was supposed to set an example. He was dating a demon. What kind of an example was that?

He tried not to think about it too much as Crowley dragged him to the couch. He had been slowly introducing Gabriel to all his favorite shows and movies whenever he was down there. They were currently working their way through all the Bond films. Sometimes Aziraphale would sit and watch with them, but he was usually out, or was in his library reading. It was still a bit awkward around Aziraphale. 

Gabriel had never apologized a second time for what had happened. And Aziraphale had never backtracked and forgiven him for the first one. He seemed content with their situation. And he never said or did anything when Gabriel and Crowley got affectionate. But Gabriel always felt more relaxed when it was just him and Crowley. 

“You alright down there, Romeo?” Crowley asked, breaking Gabriel out of his thoughts. He had practically pulled Gabriel down, his head on Crowley’s lap as they watched the movie. It was a new experience. All this closeness. 

When Crowley had been Raphael they rarely got moments like this. Heaven was always busy, not just with work but with angels. It was a lot more full in the old days. But every now and then Raphael would get Gabriel away from his duties, would take him down to Eden where it was spacious and quiet. And they would lie on the grass with their faces pressed together and enjoy the peace and quiet. 

They had never been like this before. They had never cuddled. They had never sat so close, and never been in each other’s lap. It was a little overwhelming, if Gabriel was being honest. It felt like sometimes maybe Crowley was just doing with him what he did with Aziraphale. But Gabriel wanted their relationship to be special.

“Hey.” Crowley’s voice was soft, his fingers running through Gabriel’s hair. He realized he hadn’t actually responded to Crowley’s original question.

“I’m fine,” he said. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Crowley’s fingers over his scalp. 

“How did you ever survive being such a terrible liar?” Crowley smirked at him, smile lopsided. 

Gabriel sat up, Crowley putting up a little resistance but ultimately letting him go. He shifted so they were next to each other, arms pressed together. This, he felt, was much more natural. Much more them. 

Crowley reached between them, grabbing Gabriel’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He gave it a little squeeze. “What’s on your mind?”

“It’s nothing.” Gabriel tried to focus on the movie but his mind just kept wandering over his worries in circles.

Crowley placed his chin on Gabriel’s shoulder and stared at him. He didn’t say anything, but his breath was hot and wet against Gabriel’s jaw. Gabriel tried to ignore him, but he could practically feel the eyes staring a hole through his skin. He turned his face, hoping that looking at and acknowledging Crowley would get him to drop it.

Crowley just smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Gabriel’s. And that was what he had seen him do with Aziraphale too many times to count. It wasn’t anything special. It wasn’t unique. He pushed Crowley away. He was just using him to replace Aziraphale when he was out, wasn’t he?

“What?” Crowley asked as Gabriel got to his feet, suddenly too hot to be next to him. 

“I don’t like that,” Gabriel said. It was an understatement for a much larger problem. But it was one he couldn't put into words.

“Kissing?” Crowley stood up as well, folding his arms and furrowing his eyebrows. “You seem pretty fond of it usually.”

“But that’s not...It’s different,” Gabriel tried to explain. “You do that with Aziraphale.”

Crowley shrugged. “Yeah? We’re married. You and I are dating. It’s, kind of the same thing.”

“No,” Gabriel growled. “It’s different. I want to be different.”

Crowley’s head tilted and his eyes scanned over Gabriel’s face and body. Gabriel felt himself flush at all the attention. It was what he had liked about Raphael in the first place. Angels were just that. Angels. Yes they all had different jobs, but no one really had a unique job. There was always someone that could take over if someone was gone. No one would be missed, really. No one was special. They weren’t like the humans, who were unique. But Raphael had always singled Gabriel out. Always chose him, wanted to talk to him, would wait if he was busy. He made Gabriel feel special. He wanted to feel special.

“I don’t want to do the same things you do with Aziraphale. I’m not Aziraphale.”

“Alright.” Crowley put his hands up, a defensive maneuver. “I’m not saying you are Aziraphale. I’m just saying...ya know. If we don’t do any of the things that Aziraphale and I do then we’re...kind of out of things to do.” He shrugged. 

Gabriel frowned. Because that did make sense. But it didn’t still the strange sensation he felt in his chest. This desire to be special and unique and _wanted_. 

Crowley smiled, his arms falling. He stepped up to Gabriel and grabbed his hands. “What if we keep doing stuff that Aziraphale and I do, but we find some things that are special to just us?”

“That could be agreeable,” Gabriel said. He held Crowley’s hand’s back. They were always a little chilly. “What kinds of things can we do?”

“Not much in here.” Gabriel gulped. Crowley chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. “Aziraphale and I made it a long time without being noticed. I think we’ll survive a few hours.”

-

Screams filled the air and it made Gabriel uneasy. He stood in line next to Crowley, watching the approaching amusement park with a wary interest.

“Is this some sort of torturing location?” he asked.

Crowley laughed and dug out a wallet as they got closer to the ticket counter. “Depends on who you take here I suppose. But I have a feeling you’re going to enjoy it.”

Gabriel studied the crowds around them as Crowley paid and they entered the amusement park. It was mostly families. Couples with children and all that. In fact, that was all it was. 

“Crowley,” he said, voice slow and uncertain. “We don’t have a child.”

Crowley snorted. “Yeah, no shit.”

“Are we...allowed to be here?” Gabriel watched as the kids ran around, dragging parents and siblings alike to the various games and rides surrounding them.

Crowley grabbed his hand, smiling, and dragged him off. He didn’t answer his question, and Gabriel spent the first few minutes walking around worried. He glanced at every security office, fearing they would catch them and they’d get in trouble. But he relaxed a bit as they got further into the park and he saw more groups and couples not accompanied by children.

“Where are we going?” Gabriel asked. Everyone else seemed to be stopping at the games and smaller rides in the area. But Crowley walked on, determined steps carrying Gabriel towards the back of the park. 

“There,” Crowley said. He pointed up and ahead, to where the tall tower of a roller coaster loomed into the sky. Gabriel watched as a car rolled to the top and then plummeted down, going right into a spiral as the riders screamed.

“Why are they yelling?” he asked. 

“Cause it’s fun,” Crowley told him. He pulled him into the line that was surprisingly short, considering the crowd. “And scary.”

Gabriel scoffed. “I hardly think it can be that terrifying. It’s a bit like flying. Do the humans really fear it that much?”

Crowley just looked at him out the corner of his eyes, smirking. Gabriel did not like it when Crowley smirked. It meant he was up to something. And when Crowley was up to something it rarely meant something good for Gabriel.

The line moved and another full car went away, screams echoing around them. Gabriel was starting to get nervous now. He shook his head and told himself it was just the way Crowley was looking at him. It had nothing to do with the ride before them, or how the humans reacted to it. It didn’t matter. He was an archangel, after all. He didn’t have the same fears as them. He didn’t have any fears.

The next car arrived and the riders on it filed out. Crowley dragged Gabriel to the front, sliding in and patting the spot next to him. Gabriel sat down, looking around him for something like a seatbelt that the Bentley had. There was none of that to be had, just a metal bar that was clamped down over them, snug against their waists. 

Crowley smirked at him again and Gabriel ignored him, listening to the ride operator give them the speech about keeping their arms inside and their heads back against the rest. He followed the human’s instructions, feeling wary but looking smug as the car pulled away from the stop.

Crowley just kept looking at him and smirking as they tipped back, the car clunking its way to the top of the tower. They were getting rather close to the sky, Gabriel thought. And his worries turned to heaven. They could easily see him like this. Out in the open. Exposed.

Then the ride tipped forward, sending them hurtling towards the ground at lightning-fast speeds. He didn’t scream. But it wasn’t because he didn’t want to, but because the air had been knocked out of him, throat filled with the flip of his stomach as gravity took hold of him.

Crowley just laughed beside him, whooping a bit as they hit the bottom, the car turning abruptly and spinning them around in a corkscrew turn. There was no time for Gabriel to catch his breath, even if he wanted to. They kept hurtling around different turns and bends, going too fast to even think.

At some point he had grabbed Crowley’s hand, placing his own on top of it over the bar, holding it tight as they moved. He was still holding it when the ride finally slowed down, coming to a stop where it had started.

Crowley’s laugh had downgraded to a chuckle as they waited for the bar to go up, releasing them. He pushed the shocked Gabriel out of the car, holding him up as they walked away. It had to be the body, Gabriel figured. Yes _he_ was an archangel. But he was currently inhabiting a human body. 

And human bodies reacted to things in ways he never would, such as losing breath on a ride and walking away from it with shaky legs, holding onto Crowley for support.

“So?” Crowley asked. He sat Gabe down on a nearby bench, plopping himself down next to him. “Like it?”

“I can see why Aziraphale would not do that,” Gabriel said. 

Crowley chuckled, placing a hand on Gabriel’s knee. He gave it a soft pat. “He wouldn’t even try it so, you know, props for you.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, his body finally relaxing. “I’m sure if I wasn’t in this body it wouldn’t affect me as much.”

“Uh-huh,” Crowley said. “Sure. Well, that’s alright. We can find something else to do.” He stood up.

“I didn’t say I don’t want to do it,” Gabriel said. 

Crowley studied him. “Don’t do something just because Aziraphale doesn't, alright? There’s lots of other stuff to try.”

Gabriel didn’t know how to explain it. He _liked_ feeling like that. It had been a weird and strange experience, of course, but that was only because it was his first time. But he had enjoyed it. The breathlessness, the turning of his stomach, the feel of Crowley there next to him, pressed to him as they twisted and turned. It had been exhilarating. 

But he didn’t know how to say that to Crowley. How to use his words to express that conflict of emotion. Because he should theoretically not enjoy it. And it didn’t really make any sense to him, so how was he supposed to explain it to someone else?

“Could we maybe try another?” Gabriel asked, standing up. “Just to...check?”

Crowley tilted his head, looking over Gabriel’s face. Then he smiled. Seems like Gabriel didn’t need to try to express that feeling after all. Crowley could sense it. “Yeah. Sure thing, Romeo.”

-

They rode all of them. And not just the roller coasters. Crowley took Gabriel on all of the rides: ones that dropped, ones that spun, ones that swung. And Gabriel had that same conflicting feeling of liking it, even though he shouldn’t.

The sun had started to settle when they finally decided to make their way out. But there was still something that Gabriel wanted to do. He had watched all the other goers of the park play these little games that were set up. And he figured, if this is what they were doing that day, then he was going to do it too.

“You know these things are all rigged right?” Crowley asked. He leaned against the counter as the attendant handed Gabriel three balls that he was supposed to land on the top of various fish bowls.

“That’s ridiculous. It seems a very straight forward task. How can you rig that?”

Crowley smirked again. And then Gabriel found out exactly how they could rig that. 

“Don’t worry about it,” Crowley said. “No one wins these things.”

No one wins them, Gabriel thought. And if no one wins them, he would be special if he did. “Let me try again,” he said. 

Crowley rolled his eyes but bought Gabriel another round, still leaning as he watched the archangel fail again. Gabriel was determined, however. Asking for another go. Crowley gave in. And he gave in again. And again. Until he started to get bored watching Gabriel’s attempts.

“Alright, alright, move over. Let me show you how it’s done.” He scooted Gabriel to the side and took the last ball, expertly tossing it at the bowl, landing it perfectly on top.

“How did you do that?” Gabriel asked, watching in amazement as the attendant pulled out the fishbowl Crowley had won. It didn’t make sense how he, an archangel, couldn’t land a simple shot, but Crowley, a demon, could.

“I have my methods,” Crowley said, winking. 

Gabriel’s mouth fell open in recognition. “You cheated!”

“Ehhh,” Crowley said. “Not really.”

Gabriel was about to argue, and chastise him for using his powers so frivolously, when Crowley shoved the fishbowl in his hands. He blinked down at it. “What is this?”

“It’s a fish,” Crowley said. “You wanted one didn’t you?”

Gabriel did not want a fish. He just wanted to win at the game. Which he hadn’t done. But Crowley had. But Crowley had also given him the prize he had won. Which meant, in a way, that Gabriel had won. He smiled. “Are you sure? I can have it?”

“Of course. I don’t have anywhere to put a fish.”

Gabriel nodded. Back in his office, he was making a lovely little aquarium for this fish. He blinked and sent it there. 

“And you get on my case for cheating,” Crowley said, laughing.

-

Crowley had suggested dinner. Gabriel had gently reminded him that he didn’t eat, and that that was a thing for him and Aziraphale to do. Crowley apologized and it was only a little awkward as they drove to their next destination.

It was loud and they hadn’t even stepped out of the car yet. Gabriel looked at the building, wondering how much louder it would be on the other side of all that concrete. He reached for the handle but found it wouldn’t open. He tossed a curious glance at Crowley.

“You can’t go into a rock concert in that,” he said, gesturing at Gabriel’s outfit. 

Gabriel looked down, studying his clothes. They were comfortable, fashionable, and business appropriate. He didn’t see why they would be unacceptable for a concert. 

“Let me help?” Crowley said.

Gabriel was wary of that. Crowley tended to have a more...exaggerated fashion sense. But he wanted this night to go well. And he wanted Crowley to be happy. So he agreed.

And he regretted it. Crowley snapped his fingers and instantly Gabriel was crawling with unfamiliar and strange sensations over his skin. He stood outside of the Bentley, picking at his new outfit. He was wearing a pair of denim jeans, that itched across his skin. Above it, he wore a t-shirt with the logo of whatever band they were going to see, but he couldn’t actually make out what it said. And over that, a leather jacket clung to his arms, sticky and hot. 

“Now that’s much better,” Crowley said. He had a devious grin on his face that Gabriel did not know how to interpret. “You’ll fit right in.”

Gabriel squirmed in the clothes. “Are you sure? Can’t I just wear something normal?”

“This is normal,” Crowley argued. “You’re the one who’s always wearing something weird.”

Gabriel squinted at him. He knew for a fact that his clothes were not weird. He dressed appropriately to fit in with the humans. Crowley was the one who always looked out of place. Although, studying the crowd in the parking lot, Gabriel knew that Crowley was not the only one who dressed like that.

“Here.” Crowley whipped his hand out, materializing Crowley’s scarf back into being. He placed it around Gabriel’s neck, tying it loosely in the front. “There.” He patted Gabriel’s chest. “How’s that feel, Romeo?”

The itching and sticking were gone. Gabriel knew that Crowley had done a miracle on him. But he didn’t particularly care. It was nice. It was sweet. Crowley was doing something for him and he felt special for it. 

“Good,” he said. He grabbed Crowley’s hand. “Shall we?”

They had good seats, not front row, but still pretty close. Not that anyone did any sitting. Everyone was standing up, dancing and singing and rocking along to the group that played. Gabriel spent the first half of the concert concentrating on the music. It was interesting. At first listen, it sounded rather harsh. Sloppily put together. But the closer he studied it the more it made sense. There was a rhythm, there was order, there was a formula to follow and the music followed it. It was actually kind of incredible, he thought, that humans could think up such things.

Then Crowley bumped into him and Gabriel’s attention was all on him. He was dancing. He was singing. He was smiling and having a good time. He was happy. He was beautiful. And Gabriel couldn’t look away. He didn’t hear the music. He only knew of Crowley, existing so purely in that moment that Gabriel lost track of time. He didn’t realize the concert was over until Crowley turned his smile to him and touched his arm.

“You alright there, Romeo?” he asked. “You look a little wigged out. Too loud?”

Gabriel shook his head. He was starting to like that name. Romeo. Coming from Crowley it sounded heavenly. It was a name only for him. A name that no one else got to use. A secret between the two of them. He liked that.

“Thank you for today, Crowley,” he said. “It was enjoyable.”

“Oh,” Crowley smirked. “We aren’t done yet.”

-

Crowley drove him to the top of a hill. It was dark. No one else seemed to be on the road and they pulled off onto a little meadow. Crowley was still smiling as he got out of the car, walking out to the middle of the field. Gabriel followed, feeling a hint of recognition at this location. At this view. It reminded him a bit of Eden.

Crowley fell to the ground, sighing contently as he spread his two sets of wings behind him, pressing feather patterns into the grass. Gabriel glanced around, checking to make sure no humans or animals were paying attention.

Crowley laughed and patted the space above him. “It’s fine,” he said. “C’mon. Give it a go.”

Gabriel sat down, then laid down opposite of Crowley, their heads next to each other, feet pointing in opposite directions. It felt comfortable, if not for the feel of Crowley’s wing under his head, the sound of them existing so close. 

“Let ‘em out,” Crowley said, his voice dripping with temptation. “No one’s around, it’s fine.”

Gabriel shifted. He did want to. It had been a while since he stretched them. And it would certainly help his comfort in this body. (He had changed back to his normal clothes after the concert). He relented, hearing Crowley gasp as he brought his wings into existence. He had three sets, and they spanned a much longer length than Crowley’s. They matched the color of his eyes, a color that about seven other angels had. It made him uncommon, but not unique.

“Holy shit,” Crowley said. He rolled over, wings flapping out behind him as he leaned on his elbows, looking side to side over Gabriel’s wings. “I forgot how gorgeous these were.”

He reached out one hand, dragging it gently over the top of Gabriel’s wings, sending a shiver down his spine. Crowley’s wings looked no different than when he was Raphael. Only now there were two sets instead of the three he should have. They were beautiful dark shapes cut out of pure energy and Gabriel reached up, mirroring Crowley’s rub on his wing.

Crowley looked into his eyes. Gabriel looked back. He could feel a heat in his stomach as their souls reached out to one another, connecting as they had so many times before. Crowley was a demon now, but absolutely nothing had changed.

Crowley seemed able to read Gabriel’s mind. Just as he was about to reach up and grab Crowley’s head with his other hand, Crowley leaned down, pressing their faces together, sighing softly as they touched. This was all Gabriel ever wanted. It was all he needed. 

Then a voice cut through the air, ruining not just the moment, but practically everything.

“So this is what you’ve been up to all day?”

It was Michael’s voice and Gabriel very nearly cried as Crowley pulled away, looking up at the other archangel. This was it. It was over. There was nothing to be done. It was all over. Crowley was done for. Michael would see to it. And Gabriel. What would happen to him? Nothing that would compare to losing the love of his life a second time.

“Michael,” Crowley said. He sat back on his knees, wings folding back in. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Gabriel sat up on his elbows. All he could do is stare up at Michael. He knew he could protect Crowley. He and Michael were evenly matched. But he didn’t even move. He didn’t try to do anything, didn’t even raise a wing to shield him. He was frozen. 

Michael, however, didn’t move. They put their hands on their hips and stared down at Gabriel, looking very much like a parent who had just caught their teen making out on the couch. “Anything to say in your defense?” they asked.

There were several things that Gabriel could have said. He could have simply told Michael that Crowley was Raphael and so there was nothing wrong with this. He could have spun a tale about how Crowley was good now, how it was more like being with a human than a demon. He could have said ‘I’m the Archangel fucking Gabriel’ and I can do whatever I want. 

What he did say was, “I love him.”

Michael blinked, their face furrowed in confusion. “What?”

“I love him,” Gabriel repeated. Because even if it wasn’t the strongest argument he could make, it was the one he felt was most important.

“It’s a demon,” Michael said.

“And I love him,” Gabriel said.

There was a still moment. Tense. Uncomfortable. It felt like a thick blanket had covered the air around them. No one moved. No one spoke. The three of them just sat there in a strange silence for what felt like an eternity.

“There’s really no need to be so dramatic,” Crowley finally said, his voice popping the bubble around them, returning fresh air to Gabriel’s lungs. “It’s not like he’s gonna pull an Aziraphale and leave heaven or anything.”

And that was true. And it made Gabriel’s heart swell with joy. He wasn’t like Aziraphale. He was going to love a demon _and_ he was going to love heaven. He could do both where Aziraphale wouldn’t.

Michale had a pained expression on their face, and they pinched the bridge of their nose. “I know you want to revise heaven to be more accepting, but don’t you think you’re taking this a bit too far?”

“No. I think this is perfectly acceptable.”

“So what? You want us all to start fucking with demons now?”

Gabriel sat up fully, thinking about it. It wasn’t what he had originally intended. But they had all once been angels, like Crowley. And maybe it was a good idea. If heaven and hell were as close as Gabriel and Crowley were, there would be a lot less trouble. It sounded like a good idea.

“Don’t,” Michael said, reading Gabriel’s face. “Don’t even suggest it.” And then they were gone.

Gabriel sat in the field tense and waiting. He kept expecting something to happen. To either him or Crowley. But nothing did. Crowley eventually crawled over to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, hands on his chest, hot breath against his ear.

“Say it again, Romeo,” he whispered.

Gabriel shivered. He turned his head, looking at Crowley. There was no more resistance to it. 

“You’re a demon,” he said. “And I love you.”

Crowley smiled. And this time, when Crowley leaned in to kiss Gabriel, he let him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero ideas for future stories in this series. So feel free to yell ideaas into the void. I'll find 'em


End file.
